warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Dreamer
she was always around she was a beamer but she was more than that she was a dreamer part thirty six of Days Until Heartbreak Kay was peppy and very talkative. Aura was getting a headache from listening to her blabbering about who knows what. Not to mention Ice was constantly breathing down her back on whether or not they could set out on a rescue mission for Sari. As if Aura didn't have enough to think about already. And then you put Kay and Ice together and everything gets messy. Cats were shouting everywhere. Ice was yelling at Kay to tell him where Sari was and how she was doing; Kay was showing at Aura to try to get the gray she-cat's attention; Hawk was shouting about the toms wanting to do some training or something else Aura didn't catch. And Aura was shouting at all of them to be quiet. "Shut up!" She yowled, "I'm trying to get some work done here." Ice gave her a baleful look. "It's been a week," he snarled, "let's go." "Who cares about Sari?" Kay cried out, "This is taking up way too much of Aura's time. I want to talk to Aura and have some fun." "I care about Sari!" Ice glowered at the cream colored she-cat, which made Aura's blood boil (for whatever reason she didn't know). "And I want to get her back from Shineblossom's clutches now." "Then go!" Aura burst out, "Go and get yourself killed. Nobody is ready to actually invade the Clans yet and you're not helping me set up these training routines and such that usually Sari deals with. I'm not genius at battle tactics, that's all Sari. You know her the best, don't you?" Ice let out a shuddering sigh. "I'll help," he growled, stalking past Aura into her den. Kay let out a squeak and followed Aura after Ice. "Kay," Aura said calmly, "I really need to get this done. If you're not here to offer Ice some peace about Sari, then please go to your den or go hunting." "I'll go spy on Sari!" Kay beamed, "That sounds way more fun than talking to him." "Stars, what's wrong with that she-cat?" Ice watched as Kay bounded out of camp. "I swear she's untouched by the rest of society. Who is eternally happy and annoying like her?" "She's not annoying," Aura said mildly, although that wasn't true. She just felt the need to defend Kay when it came to Ice these days, "and I bet you were like that around Sari when you first met her." "Never," Ice rolled his eyes, "we traded remarks and retorts all the time." "But you were happy," Aura said wistfully, her gaze following Kay until she disappeared out of sight. "That's all that matters, correct?" Ice gave her a long look. "Is that what this is about? Happiness? Only kits believe in eternal happiness, Aura." "Perhaps, but then again, don't we all want to be forever young?" ~ I am wandering through a thick forest that shows no sign of thinning out. I don't know where I am, but I just know I have to keep forging forward to find what I want. Whatever's deep in my heart. The forest goes on and on and I'm starting to lose my breath as I bound through the forest. I'm not sure why I'm running, but I feel the urgency in my heart, in my very own soul. I start to slow down and suddenly there's a gleam of light ahead of me. The end of the forest...I relish the thought and hurry towards it once more. It still takes me a long while to get there, but I take a deep breath and step through and the forest crumples away behind me. I glance back in confusion, but suddenly I'm in a tiny den that reminds me of Ice's den. As if I had summoned him, Ice appears in the den, his blue eyes capturing all of my attention. "Sari," he purrs, "you've finally came." I sink to the ground beside him against my own will. My mouth moves on its own accord and I whisper, "How could I stay away?" Ice smiles and he wraps his tail around me before tugging me closer. His breath is warm and it tickles my cheek as he exhales. His nose brushes my neck and I shiver in anticipation. His eyes...oh his eyes are beautiful, even in the dim lighting. They are two blue jewels, glowing in the darkness. His lean body is surprisingly soft to touch and Ice lets out another breath. "Sari," he murmurs, "I love you." A sigh escapes me. "I love you too," I feel my mouth press against his ear, "and I'll always only love you." A thought forms in my mind, encasing a cream colored she-cat with poisonous green eyes. I want to shake her away, but it is Ice who erases her from my mind. "I only love you," he adds, "you are the only one I will ever want." Another shiver runs through me and Ice twists his head so his nose touches mine. I purr in happiness and I feel his chest pressed against mine, his heartbeat stronger than I could have ever imagined. We stay entangled like that for quite a while before Ice finally tugs himself away. "Get some rest, Sari," he closes my eyes, "when you wake in the morning, I'll still love you. We can continue then." I wake in a gasp, my body sore and aching. Ice is nowhere to be seen, and that is to be expected. There is no reason for him to be here, as I am still in the prisons of the Clan. The absense of Ice is like a hole in my heart, waiting to be filled. But Ice isn't going to be here. I bury my head in my paws, wanting to sink back into my dreams, wanting the white tom to be by my side again, holding me close. ~ Aura found herself enjoying Kay's company, despite Ice's constant growl of annoyance whenever Kay appeared during their planning. When Aura finally asked him why Ice was so distressed and being such a bother, he grudgingly told her. "You're in love," Ice shook his head, "and to be frank, it pains me to see such a thing when Sari is not around, especially in such a place." "In love?" Aura echoed in shock, "I am not--" "Oh, don't deny it," Ice looked faintly amused, "I haven't missed the glow in your eyes when you see her, or how you constantly try to defend and please her at every possible chance. Kay is a dreadful, talkative, and--" "She is none of those things," Aura said hotly. Ice smirked. "What did I tell you?" "You deceitful little tom," Aura rolled her eyes, "but you see, I cannot possibly be in love." She shook her head, "I am against love. I abhor it." "Perhaps with a tom, yes," Ice agreed, "but Kay is different. She is welcome in your camp for being a she-cat. She is feminine, and is that against your laws at all?" Aura considered that. "No, I suppose not." Ice smiled faintly, "Then I see no reason why your mind would not allow you to love her. Nobody said you had to love a tom for it to be true love, Aura, a she-cat would do just fine." Aura watched as Kay bounded into camp, her cream colored pelt bright in the sun. She felt a warm feeling spread across her chest and she beamed down at Ice, who was purring slightly, despite his dark mood these past few days. "Indeed, a she-cat will do just fine," she agreed profoundly, her eyes lit up with joy and amusement.